


My Little One (Lucifer x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Praise, Sir Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC is very obedient for Lucifer
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 44





	My Little One (Lucifer x F!Reader)

Scheduled. Planned. Coordinated. Your relationship with Lucifer was all of that. He didn’t leave anything up to chance, seeing as he’s way too controlling for that. He liked things a certain way and done under his care and supervision, none of which you minded. As a matter of fact, having your life kind of taken care of was… relaxing. You didn’t need to worry about anything because he took care of it all. He took care of you and your needs and all you had to do was love him, which you never found as hard as people made it out to be. Lucifer was soft underneath it all, he showed you that time and time again, and it still made your heart flutter. Extravagant dates, long nights talking, and soft caresses that were reserved only for you… you felt special because you are special, to him, and he wouldn’t want you to ever worry about where you stood with him, and you never did. You were his partner, and he respected you. 

He liked you by his side as much as possible. Of course you still had your freedoms; he wasn’t overbearing, but his favorite time is when you came back to him, sitting down by his side or even in his lap. His lap was the preferred option for obvious reasons. A firm grip would be placed around your waist, both in fear of you trying to leave and in fear of it all being nothing more than a dream; he can’t allow either. Some days, he would insist on being connected with you, on being one with you, and you found yourself cock warming him, his length shoved deep inside of you. It was both calming and frustrating, seeing as you wanted him to move but it was also just… nice. You’d sit still, waiting patiently for him to finish whatever he was doing, occasionally turning around to kiss along his jawline and neck, at which he would hum and smile, squeezing your side with the hand that was around your waist.

Today was no different. You were seated in his lap, listening to him rant about his day while stroking your thumb over the hand that was around your waist, “I truly never get a break… This is the third time this week I had to pull Satan from class due to inappropriate behavior.” You smiled softly, turning your head to look at him, “He’s just in a mood ever since you beat him in the knowledge bowl. Quite entertaining, really… I’m sure you only entered to make his life miserable, though, so now he’s getting back at you.” A fake, dramatic gasp left him, “how dare you think of me in such ways, (Y/N).” You rolled your eyes, still smiling and finding him looking at you with a smug grin on his face, “don’t worry too much about him… he’s just being Satan. Literally.” You turned a little more to kiss his cheek, bringing one of your hands up to cup his face and turn it toward you so you could kiss him properly. 

He hummed in response, setting his pen down to cup your face as well, his lips moving against yours slow but longingly. “What do you say..” You turned your head once your lips parted, feeling his travel down your neck and back up to your ear to nibble on your earlobe gently, “we take my mind off of him…?” You bit your lip, wiggling your bum back against him and hearing his low growl resonate in your ears. “I would gladly help you with that.” He felt you slide off, knowing that you were more than willing to either be on your knees in front of him or bend over his desk for him, but he had other plans in mind, “no, Darling, let me.” Confusion ran through you at what he meant. Did he want you to try a new position? But then the gloves came off and that made even less sense; he liked to keep them on. “Lean back.” You did as he said, turning your head once it was against his shoulder to kiss up his neck, a feeling which made him smile, “I believe it’s your turn to be rewarded. You’ve been so good for me, listening to all my problems…” He hated sharing his feelings, you knew that, but you felt… pride… in the fact that he wanted to share them with you. 

“Hm.. what do you oh--!” You felt him run his finger up between your thighs, thankful that you had already changed into a nightgown that he had picked out for you. A black satin one, of course. Only the best for his little one. His fingers danced over your sensitive skin, travelling closer and closer to your heat, making you take in a sharp breath, “L-Lucifer… you don’t…” He chuckled behind you, right into your ear. His digits rubbed over your panties while he spoke to you, “I don’t have to… but I want to. You’re being so good to me, the least I can do is return the favor. “ You felt the pressure he applied to your clit before rubbing back down between your folds, the thin fabric of your panties rubbing with him. “Hghn… o-okay… “ 

“Don’t worry, this is merely the beginning Darling… I just like to get you warmed up first.” You nodded, letting yourself relax against him and your legs spread wider in his lap for easier access. Finally, you felt his finger dip in and actually touch you. He hummed when he felt the slickness of your folds, circling his middle finger over your entrance to feel it clench before sliding back up and rolling over your clit, “So wet… I bet I could slide right in, don’t you think, Darling?” You nodded, moaning softly with your eyes closed, “y-yes sir… you could…” The name always made him feel some type of way, his cock springing to life from hearing your sweet lips speak the name, “mhm… And I will do so, as soon as I make you cum.” Just the thought of his fingers teasing you, playing with you, has you clenching around nothing again, wishing he was already inside. 

You could feel him hardening beneath you and you really couldn’t help the roll of your hips when you felt him rub over your clit a little bit faster. “Would you like to know how I plan on rewarding you, (Y/N)?” You nodded weakly, grabbing his other hand in your own to intertwine your fingers, squeezing the hand tightly when he applied pressure to the sensitive bud, only to slide back down and enter your with two of his digits, “yes, sir…” “very well…” His lips travelled back onto your neck again, placing soft, tender kisses against the hot skin as his fingers moved inside of you. It was almost uncharacteristically soft, something you rarely experienced with him, but found even more intriguing and satisfying now that you were. 

“Once I’m done here…” he curled his fingers inside you, brushing over your g-spot and making you throw your head back against his shoulder in a gasp, “I’ll kiss up and down your neck, picking you up to throw you on my bed…” He chuckled softly, whispering into your ear, “I know how much you like it when I throw you on my bed, (Y/N)...” You clenched around him at his words, biting your lip in almost embarrassment, “ and then…. I’ll take this nightgown off of your beautiful body… letting my eyes admire every inch of you…” Heat spread across your cheeks at the thought; dark eyes lingering on your body, admiring it, and finding it arousing, “y-yes… and then..?” He hummed in response, biting down on your neck gently as his fingers sped up inside you, “and then… I’ll lean back to undress myself, slowly, because I know you like a show. I know how much you like it when I unbutton and unbuckle…” 

It’s true. Especially his belt buckle opening does things to you and once again you clenched around him, letting out another small gasp, “and then… once both of us are naked… I’ll spread your pretty little legs for me, knowing you’re ready to welcome me in…” his thumb brushed over your clit, rolling again. The added pleasure had you clenching your teeth and squirming in his grasp, “L-Lucifer…” He took in a sharp breath, breathing out right into your ear, “cum for me, my little one.” As if on command, you felt yourself fall apart in his lap. Your body writhing against him as your orgasms washed through you. His fingers paused inside of you, but his thumb was still rolling over your clit while your walls pulsated and sucked around his fingers. You panted softly, mixed in with some moans as you rode it out, slowly rolling your hips against his thighs, “y-yes…” 

Lucifer licked over your neck slowly, back up to your ear, “Good girl… you’re doing so well, Darling…” you whimpered softly, feeling him turn your head to kiss you softly, his teeth grabbing a hold of your bottom lip to tuck on it, “let me show you… everything that I just promised.” 


End file.
